History of Rock
"History of Rock" là bài hát được thực hiện bởi Danny của ban nhạc Love Handel được hát cho Phineas và Ferb nghe trong tập "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". Bài hát được sử dụng năm thể loại nhạc khác nhau: đầu tiên là nhạc blues, rồi đến rock and roll, tiếp theo là giao hưởng, theo sau là funk, và cuối cùng là rock kim loại. Lời bài hát Danny: Sit down, I'll tell you a little story. (Nhạc Blues) Danny: When I was a boy, down in South Illinois, I heard a man playing blues, oh, what a wonderful noise He had an old guitar, but not a dollar to his name, Making music so sad, but he was happy just the same He gave me a wink, and said: "Son, let me share the news... If you want a happy life, you gotta learn to sing the blues!" (Rock and roll) I asked my daddy for a guitar, Oh, I begged and I plead, I said I wanted to play the blues, and he just nodded his head. Daddy said when he was my age, "Boogie-Woogie" was the thing- Phineas: Just take the blues, throw out your hip, and add a little swing... Danny: Ah, music has the power, that without it, he'd a-sworn That he'd a never met my mom and I'd a-never been born... (Ghita solo giao hưởng) Phineas: So what's this? '' '''Danny:' This is Psychedelia; It's where the guitar solo came from. '' '''Phineas:' No, I mean what's with all the colors? '' (Nhạc bổng dưng dừng lại) '''Danny:' I have no idea. (Funk) Danny: Ha! I kept learning All the powers my guitar had... I made it go "wakka-wakka" 'Till it was so good it was bad Phineas: Just make a face, and stomp that bass, You can make that rhythm bump... But this is just the blues, but in a way that makes you wanna shake your rump! Danny: I can make you clap your hands... (Clap, Clap) I can make you get up and dance... If you wanna shake your booty, my friend, You gotta give the funk a chance.... (Heavy metal) ''' '''Danny: Metal! Pound your fist in the air! Metal! Bang your head full of hair! It's crunchy, and it's nasty, full of bad attitude... Phineas: Your parents will think you're crazy, Your neighbors will think you're rude Danny: Believe it or not, it's all the blues again; You just add a little fuzz and turn your amp up to 10! Music has the power to change your life, Forever! (Guitar solo) Shuh! Bản dịch Danny: Ngồi xuống, chú sẽ kể cho cháu nghe một câu chuyện. (Nhạc Blues) Danny: Khi tôi là một cậu bé, ở phía Nam của Illinois, Tôi nghe một người đàn ông chơi nhạc blues, ôi, quả là một âm thanh tuyệt diệu Ông có một chiếc guitar cũ, nhưng ông không phải là tỉ phú, Cách ông chơi nhạc thật buồn, nhưng ông vẫn rất vui vẻ Ông ấy nháy mắt với tôi, và nói: "Con trai, để ta cho con biết tin... Nếu muốn một cuộc sống vui vẻ, con phải học chơi nhạc blues!" (Rock and roll) Tôi hỏi xin bố một cây ghita, Ôi, tôi phải nài nỉ và cầu xin, Tôi nói là tôi muốn chơi nhạc blues, Và ông ấy chỉ gật đầu với tôi. Bố tôi nói hồi còn tuổi tôi, "Boogie-Woogie" rất thịnh hành- Phineas: Chỉ cần chơi nhạc blues, bắt đầu lắc hông, và xoay nhẹ cây ghita... Danny: Ah, âm nhạc có sức mạnh, vì thiếu nó, ông đã thề Rằng ông đã không thể gặp mẹ tôi và tôi đã chưa được sinh ra... (Ghita solo giao hưởng) Phineas: Đây là gì vậy? Danny: Đây là nhạc giao hưởng; Đây là nguồn gốc của độc tấu ghita. Phineas: Không, ý cháu là những màu sắc này ở đâu ra? (Nhạc bổng dưng dừng lại) Danny: Chú chẳng biết nữa. (Funk) Danny: Ha! Tôi vẫn cứ học Với những sức mạnh mà cây ghita của tôi có... Tôi khiến nó phải mệt lử Cho đến khi tôi chơi được nó thuần thục Phineas: Hãy cứ vui vẻ, đánh nhịp với ghita bass, Bạn có thể tạo ra nhịp điệu... Nhưng đây cũng chỉ là nhạc blues, theo cách khiến bạn có thể lắc hông! Danny: Tôi có thể khiến bạn vỗ tay... (Vỗ, vỗ) Tôi có thể khiến bạn nhảy nhót... Bạn của tôi, nếu muốn được như thế, Bạn hãy thưởng thức nhạc funk.... (Heavy metal) Kim loại! Giơ nắm đấm của bạn lên trời cao! Kim loại! Lắc mái tóc của bạn đi! Nó cứng cỏi, và khó chịu, đầy những đức tính xấu... Phineas: Bố mẹ sẽ nghĩ bạn bị điên, Hàng xóm nghĩ bạn thô lỗ Danny: Dù tin hay không tin, đó vẫn lại là nhạc blues; Chỉ cần thêm một chút lộn xộn và vặn ampli lên mức 10! Âm nhạc có sức mạnh để thay đổi cuộc sống của bạn, Mãi mãi! (Guitar solo) Shuh! Thư viện ảnh | }} Thông tin cơ sở Sáng tác *Chris Headrick *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #9855080 Xem thêm *Danh sách các bài hát *"Fabulous" *"Ain't Got Rhythm" *"You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" *"Music Makes Us Better" Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Danny hát Thể_loại:H Thể_loại:A đến Z